The present disclosure relates to auto-saving data.
Many applications, including cloud-based web applications and fat clients (e.g., traditional desktop applications), persist data sets to a database management system (DBMS). For example, the data sets can consist of many small fields (e.g., a user's registration data), large text fields (e.g., a blog), or a combination of both (e.g., a questionnaire with comments sections). Users may invest significant effort and time entering these data sets. As a result, if data is lost during data entry, re-producing the data can be costly, time-consuming, and frustrating.